discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lost
Lost is an American serial drama television series. It follows the lives of plane crash survivors on a mysterious tropical island, after a commercial passenger jet flying between Sydney, Australia and Los Angeles, United States crashes somewhere in the South Pacific. Each episode typically features a primary storyline on the island as well as a secondary storyline from another point in a character's life, though other time-related plot devices change this formula in later episodes. It was originally broadcast on the American ABC network from September 22, 2004 to May 23, 2010. It also aired on regional networks in many other countries. Discordianism In Lost Tree Mark The symbol is similar to a mark found in Discordianism, and is a symbol of Eris goddess of strife, discord, contention and political rivalry. Marking it also a good symbol for someone who has committed a crime like Juliet's. Illuminatus! Influence The Illuminatus! Trilogy ''is a novel by Robert Anton Wilson and Robert Shea, confirmed by Damon Lindelof as an influence on ''LOST. It is a Discordian conspiracy theory novel, with several themes in common with the show; the number 23 is also heavily involved in the trilogy. Similarities and Shared Themes # One of the many intertwined plots of The Illuminatus! Trilogy is about a synthesized virus, Anthrax Leprosy Mu, which is one option in an Illuminati plan to kill off large amounts of humanity. This draws parallels to Mittelwerk's plot as revealed by the Sri Lanka Video. # The "lost continents" of Atlantis and Mu are heavily involved in the trilogy, mysterious islands with an ancient mythology element. # One of the heroes is named Joe Malik. # In the season five episode "Jughead," Juliet refers to Latin as being for "the enlightened" This may be a synonym for the Illuminati. Malik/Malick Malick is the name or possibly pseudonym of a mysterious man who helped Rachel Blake escape from France and get to Sri Lanka. He was an IT security worker for Hanso Foundation, but betrayed them by helping Rachel escape during an assassination attempt on her life. He then pointed Rachel in the right direction, consequently leading her to record the Sri Lanka Video. Furthermore, his associate de Zylva aided Rachel in her escape to India. Malick's current whereabouts and full name are unknown. Judging by his accent, Malick might be of British nationality. However, on the first DJ Dan live broadcast, his accent sounds more Australian (it's possible that it could be a different voice actor). His first appearance was on June 23rd. Occurance of 23 23 is the fifth of the Numbers. The Numbers 4 8 15 16 23 42 are one of Lost's most prominent recurring themes. They were first featured prominently in the Season 1 episode "Numbers" as the winning lottery numbers that made Hurley a multi-millionaire. He first heard them from Leonard in the mental hospital, who originally heard them with Sam Toomey when they were in the Navy together in the Pacific. Because of the run of bad luck Hurley experienced after winning the lottery, he believes the numbers are cursed. After seeing the Numbers in Danielle's notes, he seeks her out; she explains that a transmission of them drew her people to the Island, and she believes him about the curse. Season 1 # Jack - Sat in seat 23A ("Pilot, Part 1"). # Rose - Sat in seat 23D ("Pilot, Part 1"). # Bernard - Sat in seat 23E ("Pilot, Part 1"). # Kate has a $23,000 bounty on her head ("Tabula Rasa"). # Danielle askes Sayid where Alex is 23 times ("Solitary") # Number of times Jack pounds on Charlie's chest until Kate makes him stop ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"). # Drive Shaft is 234 on the juke box. ("Homecoming") # appears as part of a PIN on one of the crates found inside the drug smugglers' plane ("Deus Ex Machina"). # Number of departure gate of the flight ("Exodus, Part 1"). # Hurley's hotel room in Sydney was number 2342 ("Exodus, Part 2"). # The temperature in Sydney the day Flight 815 departed was 23°C. # There were 23 survivors oudside of the mid-section 42. The 22 tailies and the pilot. Season 2 # When Jack meets Desmond in the stadium, Jack trips when he's about to get past seat row #23. # (in the alphabet) the number of the letter "W" which prominently appears on a woman's t-shirt in the caves as Jack reassures them of their safety ("Man of Science, Man of Faith"). # The number of people who survived the crash in the tail end of the plane according to Libby (this, however, included Goodwin)("Everybody Hates Hugo"). # There were 23 survivors oudside of the mid-section 42. The 22 tailies and the pilot. # of the bible passage recited by Eko as he sets the plane on fire is also the episode title ("The 23rd Psalm") # Part of the video reel #23108-42 that Kelvin shows to Sayid. ("One of Them") # Number of years old Sayid said he was when he was captured in the Persian Gulf War ("One of Them"). # Sum of the real Henry Gale's zip code numbers ("One of Them"). # When Jack and Sawyer play Poker, Jack wins with a pair of nines while Sawyer has only a two and a three. 9+9+2+3 = 23. # Number of people that were standing on the deck when it collapsed with Hurley on it; Dr. Brooks said it was built to only hold 8 ("Dave"). # Number of people in the Others' camp. (Michael reports 22, plus Ben in the Hatch makes 23) ("Three Minutes") # Desmond looks at letters he sent to Penny while he was in jail. Penny's address is 23 Dansmore(?) Gardens ("Live Together, Die Alone"). # Number on one of the LAPD cars. ("Two for the Road") Season 3 # Jack's pager had the time 7:15:23 on it ("A Tale of Two Cities"). # Eddie Colburn's Humboldt County Sheriff's Department ID number is: 84023 ("Further Instructions"). # Munson's 10 Million was hidden in unit 23c ("Every Man for Himself"). # Eko is reciting the 23rd Psalm when the Monster attacks him. ("The Cost of Living"). # Karl was being held in room 23 in the Hydra prison. ("Not in Portland") # Juliet enters 1623 into the sonic fence keypad. ("Left Behind"). # The radio volume in the van is set to level 23 when Drive Shaft's song starts playing. ("Greatest Hits") # The season finale was broadcast on the 23rd May 2007. # Paulo was the 23rd character to have a flashback in exposé. Season 4 # The docket number of Kate's trial was 42231615, the last four Numbers in reverse. ("Eggtown") # The appropriate setting for Daniel Faraday's consciousness time-transporting device at Oxford University's Queen's College Physics Department was 2.342. ("The Constant") # The journal of the first mate of the Black Rock was sold at auction in lot #2342. ("The Constant") # Penelope Widmore's home address is 423 Cheyne Walk. ("The Constant") # There are written "X"s marking every day from October 1st to December 23rd on the 2004 calendar in the freighter's sickbay. In addition, only four of these "X"s are marked in yellow on the days of October 20th through October 23rd. ("The Constant") # The code to the safe in Ben's house containing the tape about Charles Widmore is 36-15-28: 36+15-28 = 23. ("The Other Woman") # The license plate number of the taxi Jin chases is 2369. ("Ji Yeon") # The secret clues on yahoo's web site http://au.yahoo.com/lost/clue/clue407.html mentions that the last Year of the Dragon ("Ji Yeon") is from the 5th of February 2000 to the 23rd of January 2001 # In the episode Confirmed Dead, there was a bucket or something metallic with the number 23 on it during the sub team excavation. Season 5 # Jack's cell phone number is 323-555-0156. ("The Lie") # Ben instructs Jack to meet up at the Long Beach Marina, Slip 23. ("The Little Prince") # The photo of the island that Jack sees in the Lamp Post station is dated 9/23/54. ("316") All numbers also equal 23.9+2+3+5+4. # Widmore instructs Locke to dial 23 whenever Locke needs to get in contact with Widmore on the international phone that he gave him. ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") Season 6 # Jack's son, Juliet, Kler, Kate and Desmond on Drive Shaft concert sits on place #23 (17 episode) # The last episode of the season--and last episode of the series--originally aired on May 23, 2010. Mobisodes Walt was held in Room 23 in the Hydra Prison. ("Room 23") The Lost Experience Numbre of minutes between Zander and Cliff's births (Bad Twin). Number of Jeeps Compass vehicles the Hanso Foundation wished to purchase (DaimlerChrysler Fleet Operations). Find 815 The last journal entry by Sam Thomas at www.find815.com Find 815 is dated Feb 23 2.43 am Category:Broadcast media